WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: [ CHAPTER 7 UPDATE ] ... LUHAN memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang aneh,, sebuah kekuatan yang bisa membunuh orang lain hanya dengan menyebut nama orang itu... SEHUN adalah Namja aneh yag tiba-tiba muncul dikehidupan luhan,,, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? (HUNHAN, YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME**

**[ CHAPTER 1 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : HUNHAN**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter ...**

**GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE**

**LENGTH : CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT...

maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

Pagi ini begitu membosankan untukku, ya seperti biasanya aku berangkat sekolah menggunakan Bis, menikmati kota seoul dari balik kaca Bis, melihat manusia-manusia yang berkutat dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Mataku menangkap satu kejadian diluar sana, ada seorang gadis yang ditodong oleh seorang pria dengan sebuah pisau lipat ditangannya, mungkin dia ingin mencuri barang milik gadis itu. Aku sebenarnya ingin membiarkannya, namun naluri menolongku kuat. Akhirnya aku langsung memberhentikan Bis yang tengah jalan itu, aku langsung keluar dari dalam Bis. Dan berlari kearah gadis yang sedang diancam dengan pisau itu.

"Hey, Lepaskan wanita itu." Teriakku pada pencuri itu. Aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan saat ini, yang aku tau hanya ingin menolong saja.

"Hey, bocah tengik, kau ingin mati, hah?." Seru Pencuri itu lantang, sambil mengacungkan Pisau kearahku. Aku sedikit bergidik, namun aku tetap bertahan ditempatku.

"Iya." Kali ini aku benar-benar diluar akal sehatku. Hahaha, menantang seorang pencuri dengan pisau ditangannya. Mungkin, aku terlihat konyol, menantang maut yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputku. Lagi-lagi aku tetap bertahan ditempatku.

Pencuri itu mendekatiku, dia langsung memegang kerah baju seragamku. Pisau yang dipegangnya didekatkan kewajahku. Aku bisa melihat kilauan pisau yang terpapar matahari itu, sungguh menyilaukan mata.

"Terimalah ajalmu, bocah Tengik." Pencuri itu mendekatkan pisaunya dileherku. Ajaib sekali pisau itu, baru menyentuh kulitku saja, aku merasakan perih yang terasa dileherku.

"Kim Donghyun, cepat pergi dari sini. Polisi akan kemari." Teriak seorang pria dari sisi kananku, dengan pandangan panik kearah pria dihadapanku. Bukan hanya aku yang menoleh kepria itu namun pria yang sedari tadi mencengkram kerah seragamku juga menoleh kearahnya. Aku membalikkan wajahku menatap Pria yang akan membunuhku itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Sebelum aku pergi, aku akan membuatmu mati disini." Tukas Pencuri itu padaku.

"Kim Donghyun." Kataku menyebutkan namanya, pria itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menusukkan pisau keperutku. Matanya membulat, mungkin dia terkejut karena aku menyebutkan namanya. Aku menyeringai, "Matilah kau."

Badan pencuri itu bergetar, urat-urat ditubuhnya membesar, mukanya memerah karena darah diwajahnya terbendung disana. Pisau yang dipegangnya jatuh ketanah, kedua tangannya memegangi lehernya sendiri. Dia tersungkur ditanah, berguling-guling tiada arah. Bagaikan seekor ayam yang terpotong lehernya. Nafasnya bergemuru cepat, tangannya mulai lemas dan Mati.

Gadis yang ingin dicuri tadi terperanjat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, bukan hanya dia tapi temannya tadi juga. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada teman si pencuri yang sudah Mati ini, berkat dia aku bisa tau siapa nama pencuri yang akan membunuhku tadi.

"Kau.. bagaimana kau.. bisa..." teman si pencuri itu mencoba berbicara denganku, mungkin apa yang dia lihat tidak masuk diakal pikirannya, namun begitulah kenyataan yang dia lihat. Temannya mati tanpa harus kusentuh.

Aku tidak menggubrisnya, aku langsung berlalu dari tempat itu. Aku harus segera kesekolah. Oiya, mungkin aku belum memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian, namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Ya, aku adalah blasteran Korea-China. Ibuku orang China asli yang menikah dengan Ayahku yang orang Korea. Pasti kau ingin tau tentang kejadian tadi. Akan kuberi tahu.

Aku bisa membuat orang sakit dan mati hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya, terdengar hebat bukan. Iya memang hebat, kamu bisa membunuh orang yang tidak kau sukai tanpa harus menodai tanganmu dengan darah korbanmu. Namun, kau harus berhati-hati dengan mulutmu sendiri, karena ketika kau emosi dan menyebutkan nama orang itu, dalam sekejap mata, orang itu akan mati dalam hitungan detik. Namun, ada pengecualian, ya, pengecualian. Hal ini tidak akan berlaku pada orang yang ku sayangi dan aku Cintai. Aku cukup senang akan hal itu.

Mungkin kau akan berpikir aku itu Psycho, karena membunuh orang lain tanpa rasa bersalah dan berdosa. Hahaha, hey, itu menyenangkan sobat. Iya, menyenangkan, karena kau bisa menyingkirkan orang yang kau tidak suka selama lamanya dari dunia ini.

Pasti kau bertanya tanya dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan mengerikan seperti ini. Aku sudah menduganya kau akan sangat penasaran, aku juga tidak tau darimana hal seperti ini hinggap dan menetap ditubuhku. Yang aku ingat dulu, ketika aku sedang bermain dengan kucing milik sepupuku, Sparkle, dia mencakarku dan mengggigitku saat aku ingin memberi dia makan. Karena saking kesalnya aku berkata "Sparkle, Matilah kau." Sedetik kemudian kucing itu dijemput ajalnya dan mati seketika.

Aku kaget bukan kepalang, sampai sampai sepupuku, Baekhyun, menuduhku meracuni kucingnya. Dari hari itu, aku begitu Shock sampai tidak ingin keluar dari kamarku untuk beberapa hari. Tapi, setelahnya aku mulai menikmatinya. Menikmati membunuh siapa pun yang aku benci.

**- WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME –**

Aku memakan Ddobokki dihadapanku dengan malas dikantin sekolah, sambil melihat kumpulan Namja yang bermain Basket disana, ya seperti biasanya aku tidak punya teman. Karena mereka menganggap aku ini aneh. Ya sudahlah, aku tidak memperdulikan itu. Yang aku tau hanya tetap bersekolah dan mengejar cita –citaku.

"Hai Namja manis, sendirian aja." Goda seorang Namja yang menurutku tampan.

"Sudahlah, pergi kau jangan ganggu aku." Sergahku, malas dengan Namja-Namja yang hanya menebar ketampanannya.

"Kasar sekali, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Hey Namja manis." Serunya, mungkin dia agak kesal dengan perkataanku padanya.

"Aku tidak mau kenalan denganmu. Hey Namja pahit." Balasku pada Namja itu. Dia hanya terkekeh dengan perkataanku, sungguh Namja yang aneh.

**DUKKK**

Sebuah bola basket menghujam kepalaku, sakit sekali. Bola itu menumpahkan Ddobokki miliku. Aku hanya diam sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Namja yang tadi menggodaku, Khawatir. Aku diam saja tidak menjawab kekhawatirannya padaku.

"Hey Bocah, tolong lempar bola basketnya kesini." Teiak seorang Namja jangkung dari lapangan Basket itu. Aku mengambil bola basket itu dan membawanya Namja yang menggodaku pun mengikutiku dari belakang. Sesampainya ditengah lapangan Basket aku lempar Bola itu kearah Namja Jangkung itu.

"Nih." Seruku saat kulempar bola itu, dengan sigap Namja Jangkung itu menangkapnya. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, semua teman-temannya pun ikut tertawa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hebatkan Lemparanku, aku bilang juga apa, lemparanku pasti akan mengenai kepala anak ini. Dan ternyata berhasil, hahahaha. Mana uang kalian." Tawa Namja jangkung itu, teman-temannya memberikan dia uang. Brengsek, ternyata aku dijadikan taruhan dan kepalaku dan makananku jadi korbannya.

"Namja Brengsek." Seruku, dan Alhasil membuat mereka yang daritadi tertawa langsung diam seketika, aku suka suasana seperti ini.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku Brengsek?." Sungut Namja tinggi itu. Dia mendekatiku dan menarik kerah seragamku dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menatapku penuh emosi, bisa kubaca dari tatapan menusuknya kedalam mataku.

"Iya, Kau Namja Brengsek, tidak tau malu bisanya menggunakan orang lain sebagai taruhan untuk mendapatkan uang. Cih, manusia rendahan." Tukasku pedas padanya, bisa ku prediksi dia akan sangat marah dengan ucapanku yang terbilang cukup tidak mengenakan ditelinga.

**BUKKK**

Satu bogem mentah mendarat telak dipipiku, aku tersungkur ditanah, kurasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir disudut bibirku. Aku memegang sudut bibirku, kulihat darahku disana. Hilang sudah kesabaranku. Aku bangkit dari tanah dan berdiri menatap Namja jangkung itu tajam.

**BUKKK BUKK BUKK**

Kali ini tiga bogem mentah berturut turut menghujam wajahku, aku pun tersungkur kembali ketanah. Tidak hanya pukulan tapi tendangan yang mengenai dada dan perutku pun diberikan Namja Jangkung itu. Aku menegerang kesakitan, terasa begitu ngilu disekujur tubuhku.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan. Hentikan." Cegah Namja yang tadi menggodaku, dia ternyata baik.

"Kau mau apa? Kau ingin ku habisi juga, hah?." Ancam Namja Jangkung itu, Namja yang menggodaku itu pun hanya diam, takut.

"Sudahlah Park Chanyeol, dia sudah babak belur seperti itu. Ayo kita pegi saja, bisa gawat jika ada guru yang melihat." Salah satu Namja Jangkung itu mencoba menghentikan pemukulan itu.

"Tapi aku belum puas berurusan dengan Namja dengan mulut sok bijaknya itu." Sungut Chanyeol penuh emosi.

Aku berdiri dari tanah, aku menyeka bibirku yang penuh darah dengan kasar. Lagi-lagi aku harus berterimakasih pada orang yang sudah menyebutkan nama Namja yang Brengsek ini.

Aku menyeringai, "Park Chanyeol." Kataku menyebutkan namanya. Dia memandangku tajam, seolah-olah dia tidak rela jika namanya aku sebut.

"Kenapa kau sebut namaku? Masih kurang luka lebam diwajahmu, hah?." Tukas Chanyeol padaku.

Aku tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalaku "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Iya, jika aku membunuhnya sekarang, akan terlihat aneh. Karena sekarang banyak sekali orang yang memperhatikanku dan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuatnya Mati sekarang juga namun, tapi otakku menyuruhku untuk bersabar menanti waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh, Park Chanyeol.

**- TO BE CONTINUED –**

**Ini FF buat yang Request HunHan Couple ...**

**Dan ini baru Projected aja...**

**Kalo ga begitu berminat sama FF ini ya saya Bakar abis FF ini ... hahahaa**

**Tergantung bagaimana Respon dari Readers aja ...**

**Kalo Responnya baik ya Lanjut,,**

**Kalo Responnya Jelek ya saya musnahkan FF ini...**

**OK, makasih yang udah baca,,,**

**Makasih yang udah komen ... semoga dapet pahala.. Amiennnn**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME**

**[ CHAPTER 2 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : HUNHAN**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter ...**

**GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE**

**LENGTH : CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT...

maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**INI CHAPTER 1**

notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ ff-member-well-tell-me-your-name-chap-1-hunhan-had hi-esp/608048212551125

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas. Seperti hari hari biasanya, aku pun pulang sekolah sendirian. Tidak seperti mereka yang lain, bisa pulang sekolah bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Bisa pergi ketempat-tempat yang mereka inginkan, aku cemburu. Hari ini aku tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Aku masih ingin menikmati angin sore disekolahku.

Hanya disekolah saja aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku, kalian juga tau kalau aku tidak memiliki satu pun teman. Jangankan teman disekolah, teman dirumah pun aku tidak memiliki. Maka dari itu saat aku sudah berada dirumah, aku hanya diaam didalam kamar dan hanya keluar jika makan saja, selebihnya hanya dikamar.

Ditengah kesunyian sekolah yang sudah hampir sepi itu, aku mendengar suara hentakan bola basket. Aku pun penasaran, siapa yang masih bermain basket sore-sore seperti ini. Aku pun menuju lapangan basket.

"_Chanyeol."_ Pekikku dalam hati, aku menyeringai. Aku cukup senang karena dia sendirian kali ini. Otak liar dan naluri membunuhku bangkit. Mungkin ini waktunya aku untuk membunuhnya, selagi sepi.

Ketika aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku memasuki lapangan basket, aku melihat sesosok Namja yang aku kenal, Hey, itu sepupuku, Baekhyun. Untuk apa dia menghampiri Chanyeol. Ah, aku belum bercerita tentang Sepupuku itu pada kalian.

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun dia sepupu terbaikku namun kami jarang sekali mengobrol walaupun kita satu sekolah. Mungkin dia masih belum terima Kucing kesayangnnya mati karenaku. Tapi, dia sangat _Care_ padaku setiap kali aku kesusahan. Aku dan dia berbeda kelas jadi kami jarang sekali bertemu disekolah. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat menyayangi sepupuku itu.

Mataku masih memperhatikan dua manusia itu dari jauh, mereka sedang duduk berdua dibawah Ring basket, mereka tertawa berdua, sesekali Baekhyun mengelap keringat diwajah Chanyeol. Aku jadi penasaran, ada hubungan apa mereka, sepupuku itu terlihat sangat bahagia sekali dekat dengan Chanyeol, orang yang ingin kubunuh itu.

Mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya Chanyeol untuk mati, mana mungkin aku membuat Chanyeol Mati dihadapan Sepupu kesayanganku. Aku pun pergi dari tempat itu dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja kerumah.

"Hai Namja Manis, pulang sendirian? Aku antar mau tidak?." Seru seseorang yang membuatku Muak seharian ini, Namja Pahit.

"Kau tidak bosan-bosannya menggangguku, pergi sana. Aku tidak mau kau antar. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tukasku menolak ajakannya.

Dia terkekeh, "Kita belum kenalan, kenalkan namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dihadapanku, aku melihat kearah wajahnya. Dia tersenyum manis padaku, dia terlihat ... Tampan.

Kali ini aku harus menyingkirkan segala keegoisanku, mungkin ini saat yang baik untuk mempunyai seorang teman disekolah. Aku pun membalas juluran tangannya.

"Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Aku pun menunjukkan senyumanku padanya.

"Kau Cantik, Luhan." Katanya Singkat, terkekeh tak jelas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Namja yang menarik.

"Kau juga Tampan, Sehun." Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku saat aku menyebut namanya, seperti ada sengatan-sengatan yang tidak kuketahui apa itu.

"sepertinya kulihat kau tidak mempunyai teman disekolah ini."

"Yahh, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kau tidak merasa kesepian, Luhan?."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memalingkan pandangannku kearah wajahnya, "Kesepian? Hahaha, tidak juga."

"Kau bohong."

Aku langsung diam dari tawaku tadi saat mendengar perkataannya, memang benar selama ini aku kesepian. Aku ingin seperti orang orang seusiaku, bisa bercerita, saling bercanda dan tertawa dengan teman-temannya. bukan sendirian seperti ini, sungguh membosankan hidup seperti ini. "Kau tak perlu tau tentang hidupku."

**- WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME –**

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur, entah apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranku. Ku balikkan tubuhku, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana, disisi lain hatiku masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal karena ingin membalaskan dendamku pada Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya menyukainya. Hmm, aku harus membunuhnya atau melupakan rasa sakit diwajahku akibat pukulannya dan sakit dihatiku. Hmmm, ingin rasanya aku melihat dia meronta-ronta kesakitan meminta tolong, meregang nyawa saat malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya. Akan sangat menyenangkan seperti itu.

Aku melihat kearah jendela yang belum tertutup tirai, ada sekelebat bayangan hitam disana. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menuju kearah jendela, kubuka kasar jendela kamarku. Kepalaku menengok kearah kanan dan kiri. Tak kulihat apapun disana, sepi dan hanya ada angin malam yang berhembus menerpa tubuhku. Kututup kembali jendela kamarku. Kukembali ketempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhku. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam kelas aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, pikiranku melayang-layang tentang niatku untuk membunuh si jangkung Brengsek, Park Chanyeol. Hatiku tidak tenang jika si Brengsek itu belum mati dihadapanku.

Dikantin aku membeli es krim rasa strawberry, mataku menjelasa seisi kantin, aku ingin mencari tempat duduk untuk menikmati Es Krimku, aku melihat ada beberapa kursi kosong disudut kantin yang menghadap kearah lapangan basket. Ahh, aku jadi ingat kemarin ketika aku melihat anak Namja bermain basket, sampai akhirnya wajahku babak belur dipukul Chanyeol. Sangat membuat aku sakit hati. Aku menghampiri kursi kosong itu.

BRUKK

Aku jatuh tersungkur kelantai, seperti ada yang menyelengkat kakiku hingga terjatuh, aku meringis kesakitan. Anehnya aku malah mencari Es krim yang lepas dari tanganku. Mataku masih menjelajah mencari cari dimana terjatuhnya Es Krimku.

"Cari apa kau?." Tanya seorang Namja dengan suara Bass-nya itu.

Aku mendongakkan kepala, melihat kearah suara itu berasal. "Tidak aku mencar... Astaga."

Aku terkejut saat melihat Es Krim ku mengotori Celana seragam Namja bersuara Bass itu, bagaimana caranya Es Krim bisa melayang kesana. Aku tidak habis pikir.

"Kau punya mata tidak? Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan, celanaku kotor begini."

"Maaf, Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, aku minta maaf." Aku berkali kali menundukkan badanku dihadapannya, meminta maaf. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa terjatuh tadi dan apa yang membuatku terjatuh.

"Maaf katamu? Apa maaf bisa membuat celana mahalku kembali seperti semula, Eoh? Dasar tolol." Cacinya padaku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini, aku minta maaf, sekali lagi minta maaf."

"Hahaha, heh Tolol, mau kau mengucap maaf padaku sampai kau mati juga, celanaku tidak akan kembali seperti semula."

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, aku akan lakukan." Tawarku padanya.

Dia memegang dagunya, sedikit berpikir. "Temui aku di belakang sekolah nanti sore sepulang sekolah, awas kalau kau tak datang. Matilah Kau."

**- WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME –**

Sore ini aku bergegas kebelakang sekolah, menemui Namja bersuara Bass itu. Ya, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengingkari Janji. Walaupun aku sudah membunuh beberapa orang dan hewan dengan kekuatan aneh milikku ini. Sesampainya disana, aku tidak melihat siapa pun, sangat sepi disana. Aku mencari sosok Namja itu disekeliling tempat itu. Namun, tetap saja Namja itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya disana.

PROKKK PROKK PROKK

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari balik pohon, aku menyipitkan siapa yang berada disana. Tiba-tiba keluar Namja bersuara Bass itu dari sana.

"Aku pikir kau tidak punya nyali untuk datang kesini."

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang mengingkari janjiku sendiri. Sekarang sebutkan apa yang kau mau sehingga kau bisa memaafkanku." Aku sedikit maju beberapa langkah mendekati dia.

Dia menyeringai, seringaiannya cukup menakutkan untukku. Dia maju beberapa langkah kearahku, sehingga jarakku dengan dia hanya beberapa langkah saja. Tangan panjangnya menarik kerah seragamku, sehingga tubuhku mendekat kearah tubuhnya.

"Hmm, enaknya aku minta apa ya?."

Mataku kini bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sangat dekat hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. "Kau mau apa? Mau memukulku? Ayo pukul."

Dia lagi lagi menyeringai, dia melepaskan cengkramannya dikerah bajuku. Tangan kanannya memegang kedua pipiku sekaligus, sampai bibirku membentuk huruf O.

Dia mendekati wajahmu dan..

CHUP ...

Satu kecupan bendarat dibibirku, aku bisa merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat dibibirku.

"Brengsek, Namja Brengsek, apa-apaan kau." Teriakku melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibirku.

"Manis juga bibirmu." Serunya sambil mengusap bibirnya.

PLAKKK

Satu tamparan telak mengenai pipinya, kulihat rona merah tergambar dipipi kirinya. Tentu saja dia memegang pipi bekas tamparanku itu, aku rasa itu cukup sakit untuknya.

BUGGG.. BUGGG..

Dua bogem mentah mendarat dikedua pipiku, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat meleleh dari hidungku. Aku mengusapnya dan kulihat itu darahku sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?."

"Aku ingin kau mati." Tukasnya marah padaku.

"Silahkan saja." Tantangku.

BUGGG ... BUGGG ...

Lagi-lagi dua bogem mentah mendarat diwajahku, darah segar kini makin banyak keluar bukan hanya dari hidungkun tapi juga dari tepi mulutku. Namja bersuara bass itu terus saja memukuliku tanpa mengenal lelah mungkin apa yang dia katakan ingin membuat ku mati benar. Aku mati-matian menangkis setiap pukulannya namun tetap saja pukulannya bisa dengan mudah membuat bagian-bagian tubuhku membiru. Aku melihat benda berkilau kilau didada sebelah kirinya yang diterpa sinar matahari sore, itu NameTag-nya. Aku berusaha melihatnya karena dia terus saja memukuliku, dan aku menahan setiap sakit disekujur tubuhku. _Wu Yifan Kris, _itu tulisan yang tertulis di NameTag-nya. Aku menyeringai.

"Wu Yifan Kris."

Namja jangkung bersuara Bass itu menghentikan pukulannya padaku saat aku menyebutkan namanya. "Mau apalagi, hah? Jangan banyak bicara kau, beraninya menyebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu. Sekarang terimalah kematianmu."

"Matilah kau." Seru ku pasti.

Mata Kris melotot lebar, seakan akan mata itu ingin loncat dari tempatnya. Dia terhuyun mundur kebelakang, tubuhnya tersungkur ketanah, dia berguling guling kesana kemari. Tangannya memegangi lehernya. Terlihat urat-urat besar bermunculan dilehernya, napasnya terputus-putus. Tubuhnya sekarang kejang-kejang tak karuan, dan Mati.

"Bukan aku yang mati hari ini Wu Yifan Kris, tapi kau yang mati hari ini. Hahaha." Tawaku membahana. Aku cukup senang Namja Brengsek itu Mati dihadapanku. Aku berbalik dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, namun langkahku terhenti saat kulihat sosok yang kukenal melihat lurus kearah ku. Matanya juga melihat sosok mayat Kris yang tergeletak dibawah kakiku.

"Sehun-ah ..."

"Luhan, Ap-apa yang telah kau lakukan?."

**- TO BE CONTINUED –**

**HAI,, author gak jelas balik lagi,, Hadhi ESP inmida ^^**

**Ini Chapter 2-nya..**

**Ternyata banyak juga yang minat sama FF ini ...**

**Gak jadi saya Musnahin FF ini,,**

**Tunggu Sequel selanjutnya ^^**

**Makasih yang selama ini udah baca semua FF saya.**

**Makasih yang selama ini berbaik hati komen..**

**Dan SILENT READERS MATILAH KAU ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME**

**[ CHAPTER 3 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : HUNHAN**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter ...**

**GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE**

**LENGTH : CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, **JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT... **

maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

"_Matilah kau." Seru ku pasti._

_Mata Kris melotot lebar, seakan akan mata itu ingin loncat dari tempatnya. Dia terhuyun mundur kebelakang, tubuhnya tersungkur ketanah, dia berguling guling kesana kemari. Tangannya memegangi lehernya. Terlihat urat-urat besar bermunculan dilehernya, napasnya terputus-putus. Tubuhnya sekarang kejang-kejang tak karuan, dan Mati._

"_Bukan aku yang mati hari ini Wu Yifan Kris, tapi kau yang mati hari ini. Hahaha." Tawaku membahana. Aku cukup senang Namja Brengsek itu Mati dihadapanku. Aku berbalik dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, namun langkahku terhenti saat kulihat sosok yang kukenal melihat lurus kearah ku. Matanya juga melihat sosok mayat Kris yang tergeletak dibawah kakiku._

"_Sehun-ah ..."_

"_Luhan, Ap-apa yang telah kau lakukan?."_

**- WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME [ Chapter 3 ] –**

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa keras, aku bisa lihat tubuh sehun bergidik. Mungkin dia ketakutan melihat sikapku yang aneh saat ini.

"YAA! Jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang telah kau lakukan." Teriak Sehun padaku, aku bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar, ketakutan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Sehun-ah." Aku berjalan mendekatinya, seperti orang yang sedang melihat setan Sehun gelagapan saat kudekati, dia terhuyung mundur kebelakang. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya, sungguh menyenangkan.

"Ap-apa kau seorang pembunuh?."

"Hahahaha.", aku tertawa geli mendengarnya, "Pembunuh kau bilang? Bukan, aku bukan pembunuh."

"Bohong, kalau kau bukan pembunuh, kenapa dia bisa mati seperti itu, Eoh?." Tanyanya sambil menunjuk mayat Kris yang kini sudah terbujur kaku.

"Mungkin memang itu takdirnya." Jawabku asal

Sehun berdesis mendengar jawabanku, "Tidak usah berlagak konyol kau, apa kau tuhan bisa menyebut hal seperti itu Takdir? Lucu sekali kau."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh?."

"Kau memang terlihat seperti itu." Mata sehun seperti melihat sososk hantu yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Kalau aku memang seorang pembunuh mana buktinya?." Tantangku, aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, memberikan ruang untuk sehun mencari sesuatu yang menjadi bukti kalau memang aku membunuh Kris dengan kedua tanganku. Seperti yang kuinginkan mata sehun mulai menjelajah setiap sendi tubuhku, dia mencari sesuatu disana, barang bukti. Jidatnya mengernyit, dia tidak menemukan apapun. Sesuatu yang bisa membunuh Kris.

"Pasti kau meracuninya kan?." Tuduhnya lagi, aku heran dengan anak ini tak hentinya menuduhku. Tapi, tak apa aku tak takut dengan tuduhannya itu.

"apa kau lihat ada botol minuman disekitar sini? Kenal dengan Si brengsek itu saja tidak, bagaimana bisa aku dengan baik hati memberinya minum dan meracuninya, konyol sekali kau."

Aku tau dia sangat bingung sekarang, aku tahu kejadian yang dia lihat itu seperti diluar akal sehatnya saat ini. Mungkin dia heran bagaimana seseorang bisa mati begitu saja hanya dengan sebuah ucapan "Matilah Kau".

"Mengakulah, Luhan, kenapa kau membunuhnya?." Mungkin kali ini sehun menyerah dengan sikap keras kepalanya yang ingin menemukan sisi kesalahan dariku.

"Aku ingin saja membunuhnya, membuat dia mati." Jawabku enteng sambil menunjukkan senyuman termanisku padanya.

Matanya membulat mendengar jawaban dariku, "Kenapa?."

"Karena aku ingin, dan itu menyenangkan."

"Kau gila."

"Memang."

"Bagaimana cara kau membunuhnya?."

"Kau penasaran, Sehun-ah?."

"Sangat."

"Hahaha, sejak kapan?."

"Jawab saja pertannyaanku."

Aku menyeringai dalam tawaku, anak ini sangat aneh sekali beberapa menit yang lalu dia bersikeras menuduhku dan sekarang ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana aku membunuh Kris, Hhahaha. "Kalau aku tidak mau?."

"Akan Ku paksa."

"Bagaimana caranya?." Tantangku.

Sehun yang kini menyeringai, aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Anak ini seperti punya kepribadian ganda, aku sangat tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiran anak ini. Dia begitu misterius. Sehun mendekatiku, aku tetap pada tempat aku berdiri sekarang. Sehun semakin dekat denganku, kini jarak diantara kita hanya beberapa senti saja. Aku baru sadar kalau dia lebih tinggi dariku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya, dia memberikan seringaiannya padaku.

Daguku ditarik oleh tangannya entah berapa detik aku tak sadar, yang ku tau kini bibirku terasa basah dan hangat. Sehun menciumku, anehnya tubuhku bukannya menolak perbuatannya. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan olehnya, sebuah sengatan yang menghujam hatiku, sengatan yang sangat menyenangkan. Entah apa itu, aku tak bisa mengartikannya. Dia melumat bibirku terus menerus, seakan aku tak diperbolehkan bernapas.

Aku mendorong dadanya pelan, untuk menghirup udara. Napasku memburu, aku memang membutuhkan udara. Badanku terasa begitu panas, bahkan kurasakan merambat sampai kewajahku. Ku dengar sehun terkekeh.

"Kau menikmatinya, Luhannie?."

Aku masih diam dan tertunduk, tanganku masih memegangi dada sehun, entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku saat ini, seperti terhipnotis. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pun. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?

"Aku rasa kau menikmatinya, Luhannie, bibirmu manis sekali, ternyata kau memang harus dipaksa, Luhannie." Sehun terkekeh, aku mulai mendongak melihat wajahnya, ku pandang dalam mata itu. Ada sebuah rasa yang aneh didadaku saat kulihat mata itu. "Sekarang beritahu bagaimana kau membunuh Kris."

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi kau jangan terkejut jika mengetahuinya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah."

"Hmmm, kita mulai darimana ya?."

"Kenapa kau bingung?."

"Karena ini tak mudah, Sehunnie."

"Maksudmu?."

"Diam dan lihat saja." Aku mencari sesuatu, tapi bagaimana caranya aku menunjukkan kekuatanku pada Sehun jika tidak adayang bisa kubunuh, dan yang paling penting adalah nama yang akan kubunuh, aku harus mengetahuinya. "Mungkin kita harus pindah tempat, disini sepi, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan kekuatanku."

"Bagaimana dengan mayat Kris?."

Aku menoleh kearah sosok mayat Kris, aku tersenyum, "Biarkan saja dia disini, kalau tidak ditemukan orang. Ya, dimakan cacing."

**- WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME –**

Aku dan sehun berjalan beriringan, kami sekarang sudah berada disebuah kompleks perumahan mewah.

"Dorri, tangkap bolanya, anjing pintar." Aku menoleh kearah seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya dihalaman rumahnya.

"Kau dengar Sehun, anak kecil itu menyebutkan nama pada anjingnya?." Tanyaku pada sehun saat kami berdua mengamati gadis kecil dan anjingnya bermain.

"Iya, aku dengar, dia memanggil anjingnya Dorri."

Aku menyeringai, "Lihatlah baik-baik anjing itu."

"Untuk apa?."

Aku menjitak kepala Sehun, "Dasar Bodoh, katanya kau ingin aku memberitahu bagaimana aku membunuh Kris."

"Hehehe," sehun terkekeh sambil mengusap kepalanya yang aku jitak tadi.

"Perhatikan baik-baik anjing itu." Kulihat Sehun memeperhatikan Anjing itu dengan serius, anjing itu sedang bermain dengan majikannya dengan senangnnya. Aku sedikit tak tega juga membuatnya mati didepan majikannya, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Dorri ... Matilah Kau." Seruku, seketika Anjing yang bernama dorri itu mematung, kulihat keempat kakinya bergetar hebat, tubuhnya terjatuh ketanah.

"Dorri kau kenapa? Eomma.." teriak gadis kecil itu panik, kini Dorri berguling kesana-kemari, tubuhnya kejang-kejang tak karuan, perlahan kejangnya berkurang dan Mati. Terdengar teriakan gadis kecil itu, dia menangis sejadinya melihat hewan kesayangannya mati didepannya.

Aku tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Sehun, kulihat matanya membulat sempurna, aku yakin dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan. Membunuh sesuatu hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya saja, itu memang diluar akal sehat manusia.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau percaya sekarang?." Seruku, membuyarkan ketitak percayaan sehun yang masih menatap kearah anjing yang sudah terbujur kaku itu.

"Ba-bagaimana, Ahh, kekuatanmu sungguh mengerikan Luhannie."

"Jadi sekarang kau percaya kan?."

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku percaya."

"Aku melakukannya jika aku sedang marah terhadap sesuatu atau orang lain, anjing tadi, hanyalah contoh agar aku bisa menunjukkan kekuatanku padamu."

"Hanya dengan mengucap nama dan matilah kau saja?."

Aku mengangguk, "Iya."

"Kekuatan yang mengerikan."

**- WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME –**

Seperti biasanya aku berjalan menuju kanti dan membeli beberapa camilan kesukaanku, ketika aku ingin menikmati makananku disalah satu sudut dikantin aku melihat sepupuku, Baekhyun, sedang duduk bersandar disalah satu tiang Ring Basket sendirian. Aku langsung menghampirinya, aku ingin bertanya, sebuah pertannyaan yang sampai saat ini terus saja berputar-putar dibenakku sampai aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membunuh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah." Teriakku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku kearahnya, Baekhyun menoleh kearahku dia tersenyum dan membalas lambaianku, aku cukup senang dengan respon sepupu kesayanganku itu. Aku langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa, Luhannie?."

"Hmm seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa sepupuku ini duduk disini sendirian, Eoh?."

Dia terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku menunggu kekasihku, Luhannie."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Kekasih? Siapa? Wahhh, kenapa tidak mengenalkannya padaku, Baekhyun-ah?."

"Hehehe, Mianhae, aku memang belum sempat memberitahumu."

"Tidak apa-apa, siapa namanya?." Tanyaku penasaran,

Baekhyun tersenyum padaku, "Namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar nama itu, memang aku tau Baekhyun dekat dengan Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak tau kalau mereka sudah jadian. membunuh Chanyeol akan sangat sulit bahkan tidak mungkin membunuhnya, karena, dia sekarang adalah orang yang dicintai sepupuku yang sangat kusayangi.

"Kok kau bisa jadian dengan dia?."

"Kau kok tanya begitu, Luhannie?."

"Bukan begitu, dia itu orangnya ..."

"Apa?." Terdengar suara Bass dari arah belakang kami, suara Chanyeol.

"Chagi." Seru Baekhyun berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Chanyeol, mata Chanyeol menatap tajam kearahku. Seakan-akan dia ingin memakanku setelah ini.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Kenapa tidak kau teruskan ucapanmu tentangku pada kekasihku ini, Hah."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, Baekhyun-ah, aku pergi dulu." Aku berlalu dari hadapan mereka, namun ada tangan yang menarik lenganku kasar.

BUGGG

Satu bogem mentah telak mengenai pipiku, kurasakan perih diujung bibirku, kuseka kasar, ada darah segar disana mengalir.

"Aku tak mau berurusan denganmu." Aku kembali berlalu, namun aku kalah cepat dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol. Kini, dia sudah mencengkram kerah seragamku.

"Chagi, jangan dia ini sepupuku, sudah, apa salah dia?." Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan kekasihnya yang sakit jiwa ini.

"dia ini sepupumu? Hahaha, sepupu dengan mulut sok bijak, aku sudah muak dengannya, ingin sekali aku menghabisinya, Chagi." Kulihat mata Chanyeol memerah, menahan amarah."

"Lepaskan, aku bilang aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu."

"Brengsek"

BUGGG

BUGGG

Telak dua bogem membuat kedua pipiku membiru sakit, air mataku keluar, aku mencoba menahan segala amarahku, demi sepupuku. Aku tersungkur ditanah.

"Bangun bocak brengsek."

DUKKK

Satu tendangan mengenai perutku, aku meringis kesakitan dibuatnya. Nafasku memburu hebat, air mataku berjatuhan menetes ketanah.

"YAAA! PARK CHANYEOL." Habis sudah kesabaranku, aku meremas tanah, menyalurkan segala amarahku.

"Hahaha, teriaklah sepuasmu."

"PARK CHANYEOL." Teriakku sekali lagi, "MATILAH KAU."

**- TO BE CONTINUED –**

**HAHAHAHAAH ...**

**HAI,, author gak jelas balik lagi,, Hadhi ESP inmida ^^**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca ...**

**Makasih yang udah ngasih saran ...**

**Makasihh.. makasihh .. makasihh yang udah Komen,,,**

**Soalnya yang saya tunggu-tunggu itu komenan dari kalian semua Readers.. hehee**

**Buat SILENT READER... MATILAHKAU DARI MUKA BUMI INI ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME**

**[ CHAPTER 4 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : HUNHAN**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter ...**

**GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE**

**LENGTH : CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, **JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT... **

maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

_Telak dua bogem membuat kedua pipiku membiru sakit, air mataku keluar, aku mencoba menahan segala amarahku, demi sepupuku. Aku tersungkur ditanah._

"_Bangun bocak brengsek."_

_DUKKK_

_Satu tendangan mengenai perutku, aku meringis kesakitan dibuatnya. Nafasku memburu hebat, air mataku berjatuhan menetes ketanah._

"_YAAA! PARK CHANYEOL." Habis sudah kesabaranku, aku meremas tanah, menyalurkan segala amarahku._

"_Hahaha, teriaklah sepuasmu."_

"_PARK CHANYEOL." Teriakku sekali lagi, "MATILAH KAU."_

**- WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME [Chapter 4] –**

Bukan, itu bukan teriakan dari mulutku namun teriakan dari hatiku. Ya, hati yang sudah ingin membunuh si biada Park Chanyeol. Aku tau dirriku ini ingin sekali melihat kematian menjemputnya, namun, aku masih tidak mungkin membunuhnya kali ini. Karena, Baekhyun, ya karena sepupuku mencintainya.

Orang yang sangat ingin ku bunuh itu kini sudah memiliki hati sepupu yang sangat kusayangi. Apa kabar sepupuku jika melihat orang yang dia cintai mati dihadapannya sendiri karena ulahku? Mungkin, akan sangat aneh. Ya, aneh bagaimana orang biasa yang tidak mempunya teman dimana pun ini bisa memiliki kekuatan super aneh dan menakutkan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hah?." Sembur Chanyeol yang melihatku masih diam tersungkur ditanah. Dia langsung menarik kerah baju seragamku hingga aku bangkit paksa, kini wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Kulihat matanya memerah, mungkin karena dia sangat emosi padaku.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Park Chanyeol?." Tanyaku disela-sela sesakku, karena chanyeol terlalu keras menarik kerah bajuku.

"Chanyeol-ah, dia ini sepupuku, sudahlah aku tidah mau kau menyakitinya, Jebbal." Mohon Baekhyun, kini air matanya mulai menjatuhi pipinya. Baru kali ini aku melihat Baekhyun menangis demi orang lain, demi aku.

"Baekhyun-ah .."

"Chanyeol-ah, Jebbal, hentikan .. Hiks ..."

"Orang seperti dia sudah tidak pantas hidup, Baekkie."

BUGGG

Satu Hantaman keras telak mengenai pipi kiriku, aku langsung jatuh tersungkur ketanah lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kepalaku begitu pening, terasa begitu sakit disekujur tubuhku, aku rasa mungkin benar kata Chanyeol, kali ini aku yang akan mati.

"Luhannie, kau tidak apa-apa?." Baekhyun langsung menghampiriku dia menaruh kepalaku dipangkuannya, aku bisa merasakan beberapa tetes air matanya jatuh diwajahku. Aku paksakan diriku untuk tersenyum, walaupun terasa sakit untukku tersenyum, ini demi sepupuku.

"Baekhyun-ah, sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, hahaah, aku ba.. Uhuk.. uhukk." Darah segar keluar dari mulutku seiring dengan batukku. "Hahaha, aku seperti orang bodoh ya."

"Hiks.. hiks.. Luhannie maafkan aku... hiks, maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa kau minta Maaf Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak salah apa-apa, aku saja yang terlalu bodoh."

"Hey, Bocah tengik, Kau..."

"PARK CHANYEOL." Teriak Baekhyun disela tangisannya, "Sekali lagi kau menyakiti sepupuku, hubungan kita berakhir, dan jangan pernah menemui aku lagi, Hiks."

"Baekkie, aku minta maaf, aku ..."

"PERGI KATAKU, PERGIII ... hiks.. hiks." Baekhyun menyeka air matanya kasar, namun air mata itu seolah olah tak hentinya mengalir dari matanya, hatiku terasa sesak melihat sepupuku seperti ini, ingin rasanya aku menghapus air matanya, namun tubuhku begitu sakit jika digerakkan. Kulihat Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami berdua ditengah lapangan basket.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau benar benar tidak berpisahkah dengan chanyeol?."

"Hey, sepupu bodoh, hiks ... masih sempat sempatnya kau memikirkan itu, pikirkan badanmu dulu."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ... "

"YAA! Luhannie.. Luhannie."

**- WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME –**

"Enggg ... Enggg ..." aku menggerakan kepalaku, ternyata masih tersa begitu pusing, aku melihat sekitarku, aku sudah ada disuatu ruangan. Aku tidak ingat apa pun yang aku ingat tadi aku bersama Baekhyun ditengah lapangan Basket.

"Kau sudah sadar, Luhannie?." Tanya seseorang yang aku hapal suaranya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sehun-ah, aku haus."

"Oke aku ambilkan minum." Tak berapa lama sehun pun kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih untukku. "Ini minum dulu."

Tubuhku dipapah sehun untuk minum, setelah aku minum dia kembali menidurkanku ke tempat tidur. "Terima kasih, dimana Baekhyun?."

"Dia izin pamit karena ingin menyelesaikan masalah katanya, entahlah masalah apa."

"Ohh." Reaksiku singkat sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala, mungkin dia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya tadi dengan kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol lagi?." Sehun memulai pembicaraan lagi.

Aku melihat kearah Sehun lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ketempat lain, "Iya."

"Bajingan itu mau apalagi sih, dasar Brengsek." Tangan sehun memukul mukul ranjang UKS.

Aku terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya, "Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Toh, aku tidak mati kan."

"Manis juga kalau kau tertawa seperti itu." Seru Sehun yang menatapku intens sedari tadi.

"Eh." Aku bisa merasakan kalau tubuhku sedikit memanas, bukan hanya tubuhku saja namun wajahku juga memanas, entah kenapa setiap kali dekat dengan anak ini aku bisa menjadi orang yang aku sendiri tidak mengenalinya.

"Mukamu merah, hahaah Lucu."

Aku kaget bukan kepalang, ternyata wajahku memanas karena memerah, ahh, aku malu sekali. Aku langsung menundukkan wajahku, aku takut wajahku semakin memerah. Aku ini sebenarnya kenapa?

"Sebenarnya kau ini sangat manis, Luhannie."

"Sudah hentikan Sehun-ah, jangan menggodaku terus." Aku mulai memilin-milin ujung selimut menyalurkan rasa aneh dihatiku.

Sehun mendekati tubuhnya duduk diatas ranjang tepat disampingku, dia memegangi kedua pipiku mengangkat wajahku. Kini aku bisa memangdang wajahnya dengan sangat dekat. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang keluar dari tatapannya yang membuat hatiku terasa begitu sangat aneh saat ini.

"Aku tidak menggoda kok, itu jujur." Sehun mulai mendekati wajahnya kewajahku, aku bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

DEG DEG DEG DEG

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantung bergemuruh, nafasku memburu, mungkin Sehun bisa merasakannya. Matanya sangat dekat denganku. Hangat, terasa hangat dan Basah. Iya, hangat dan basah kurasakan kini dibibirku. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku merasakan setiap lumatan hangat yang diberikan Sehun padaku, aku pun mulai membalas lumatannya, dia memaksa mulutku terbuka, lidahnya kini bermain-main didalam rongga mulutku. Lidah kami saling bertautan satu sama lain. Aku dorong tubuh Sehun perlahan, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Sehun tidak mengizinkanku mengambil nafas, dia terlalu asik menciumiku.

"Luhannie ... "

"Eum."

"Saranghae ... Jeongmal Saranghae Luhannie."

"Mwo?!"

"Mianhae, kalau ini membuatmu kaget dan Maaf jika ini terlalu cepat, aku tau kita baru berkenalan, kita juga baru saling mengenal. Tai, setiap kali didekatmu seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda dihatiku," Sehun menarik nafas panjang, "dan aku sadar itu Cinta, ya Cinta, Cinta yang hadir tiba-tiba dari hatiku untukmu. Luhannie, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?."

"Sehun-ah ... Aku ... "

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Kalau kau tidak bisa menerimaku juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak berharap Cintaku untuk kau balas. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa padamu saja."

GREBBBB

Aku langsung memeluk Sehun, aku tau dia pasti kaget kupeluk tiba-tiba seperti ini, "Bukan, bukan itu ... iya, Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Sehun-ah, Aku mau."

Sehun melonggarkan pelukanku, "Kalau begitu panggil aku Oppa."

"Mwo?! Oppa?!"

"Ne, sekarang kau harus memanggilku Oppa, Arraseo?."

"Maldo Andwe, Shireo."

"Dasar keras kepala, kau harus dihukum." Sehun langsung menarik daguku, wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Sebuah kecupan hangat ia berikan untukku, ia mulai melumat benda kenyal nan hangat milikku. Aku, memejamkan mata menikmati sengatan-sengatan dibibirku yang diberikan Sehun.

Sehun melepas ciumannya, "Sekarang panggil aku, Oppa."

"Isshh, Ne, Sehun Oppa."

"Aigoo Kyeopta, sekali lagi, sekali lagi."

"Shireo.. ahh.. Shireo.."

"Ya sudah aku ngambek nih Chagi."

"Dasar anak kecil, iya.. iya.. Sehun Oppa, Saranghae."

Sehun langsung memelukku, "Na do saranghae, Chagiya."

**- WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME –**

Hari ini aku pulang larut malam dari sekolah karena aku harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan guru padaku, karena sudah 3 hari aku izin dari sekolah karena badanku yang begitu sakit karena dihajar oleh Chanyeol. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Sehun agar tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, biasanya aku berjalan melewati jalan raya yang ramai orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, namun karena ini sudah terlalu malam aku memotong jalan melewati sebuah gang sempit dan becek, agar lebih cepat sampai rumah.

Angin malam ini terasa begitu dingin menerobos masuk ketubuhku, kurapatkan jaket yang kupakai agar terasa lebih hangat, aku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki selain langkah kakiku yang mengikutiku. Aku menghentikan langkahku, aku menajamkan telingaku untuk mendengarkan langkah kaki itu, aneh, suara kaki itu tidak terdengar lagi. Aku langsung menoleh ...

BUKKKKK

Ada seseorang memukul pundakku dengan sesuatu, aku jatuh tersungkur. Pandanganku gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

BYURRRRR

"Heh, bodoh, bangun kau." Seseorang mengguyurku dengar air, aku bangun dari pingsanku, aku meneliti disekitarku, aku berada disuatu tempat yang sangat asing untukku, banyak benda-benda berdebu yang berserakan disini dan sangat gelap hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menerangi tempat ini. badanku tidak bisa digerakkan tanganku diikat disebuah tiang.

"Siapa kau?." Tanyaku pada seseorang yang tadi mengguyurku.

"Hahhaaha, bangun juga kau." Serunya, Tangan kanannya memegang kedua pipiku sekaligus, sampai bibirku membentuk huruf O. "Kalian akan kami bunuh."

"Kalian? Apa maksudmu?."

"Hahahaha, Hey buka kain itu." Serunya pada temannya, aku baru sadar dia tidak sendirian. Temannya itu membuka sebuah kain hitam.

SREKKKKK

Aku melihat seseorang yang diikat kedua tangan dan kakinya disebuah kursi, mulutnya disumpal dengan kain. Dia pingsan. Aku memfokuskan pandanganku diruangaan yang agak remang-remang ini, aku kaget bukan kepalang...

"Baekhyun-ah." Pekikku, aku kaget setengah mati. "Lepaskan sepupuku, Dasar Brengsek."

"Lepaskan katamu? Ahahahaha, iya sesudah kau dan dia mati."

"Bajingan, apa yang kalian inginkan, Hah?." Rontaku, percuma, ikatan ditanganku begitu kuat. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Andai saja aku bisa tau nama bajingan-bajingan itu, akan kubuat mereka mati duluan.

"Biar Bos-ku saja yang menjelaskan padamu."

"Bos?."

"Iya, aku Bos mereka." Terdengar suara Bass yang sangat kukenal.

"Chanyeol? Kau?."

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Hahahaha, sudah kuduga."

"BRENGSEKKKKKK, LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN."

"Lepaskan katamu? Hhahaha, baiklah akan kulepaskan jika nyawanya hilang dari tubuhnya, Hahahaha."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau lupa Baekhyun itu kekasihmu."

Chanyeol mendekatiku, "Kekasih? Itu hanya dalam mimpinya saja, hahaha, dia memang bocah tolol yang bisa kubodohi."

CUUIIIHHH

Ku ludahi dia, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini,

"Hahahaha, lakukan saja sepuasmu, sebelum ajal menjemputmu."

"PARK CHAN ..."

"aku juga harus berterima kasih dengan seseorang yang telah melancarkan semuanya, Hingga kau dan sepupu tololmu itu berhasil kami culik." Tukas Chanyeol memotong ucapanku. "Silahkan masuk ... "

Ada seseorang mendekat kearah kami dia berdiri bersampingan dengan Chanyeol, aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat.

"Apa kabar Luhannie, Sayang?."

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?."

Sehun mendekat kearahku, "Membuatmu mati tentunya."

**- TO BE CONTINUED –**

**HAHAHAHAAH ...**

**HAI,, author gak jelas balik lagi,, Hadhi ESP inmida ^^**

**Maaf ya Chapter ini Lama, hehheheeh**

**Soalnya akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama kuliah ...**

**Pasti pada bingung ya kenapa SEHUN jadi jahat, hahaha**

**Padahal Pairingnya HUNHAN,, hahaha saya sendiri juga bingung ^^ #PLOKKK**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca ...**

**Makasih yang udah ngasih saran ...**

**Makasihh.. makasihh .. makasihh yang udah Komen,,,**

**Soalnya yang saya tunggu-tunggu itu komenan dari kalian semua Readers.. hehee**

**Buat SILENT READER... MATILAH KAU DARI MUKA BUMI INI ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME**

**[ CHAPTER 5 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : HUNHAN**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter ...**

**GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE, BOY LOVE, YAOI**

**LENGTH : CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**^^ SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUA ^^**

"_aku juga harus berterima kasih dengan seseorang yang telah melancarkan semuanya, Hingga kau dan sepupu tololmu itu berhasil kami culik." Tukas Chanyeol memotong ucapanku. "Silahkan masuk ... "_

_Ada seseorang mendekat kearah kami dia berdiri bersampingan dengan Chanyeol, aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat._

"_Apa kabar Luhannie, Sayang?."_

"_Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?."_

_Sehun mendekat kearahku, "Membuatmu mati tentunya."_

**- WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME [Chapter 5] –**

Aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya, "Membuatku mati? A-apa maksudmu?."

Sehun memegangi kedua pipiku sekaligus dengan satu tangannya, "Tidak ada maksud apa pun, hanya saja aku ingin kau mati."

Tanpa ku sadari air mataku mengalir menetes jatuh kepipiku, aku tak pernah menyangka seseorang yang mulai kucintai ingin membunuhku, aku tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Tuhan, kumohon beritahu aku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Heh Bodoh, Kenapa kau menangis? Dasar cengeng." Tukas chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama kedua anak buahnya, namun Sehun tetap dengan wajah datarnya menatap tajam kearahku.

"Op-Oppa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?." Tubuhku terasa bergetar hebat ketika mengatakan kalimat itu, apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat. Aku hanya ingin tau alasan kekasihku berbuat ini kepadaku dan juga sepupuhku. Lagi pula, Sehun juga sangat menginginkan aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _"Oppa". _Mata Sehun terlihat sayu menatapku.

"Apa kau bilang? Oppa? HAHAHAHHA..." Tawa Chanyeol membahana diseluruh ruangan itu. "Kau Namja kan? Bertingkah seperti Seorang Yeoja murahan, Cuihh."

"Memang kenapa kalau Luhan memanggil Oppa? Apa urusannya denganmu, Eoh? Dasar Bajingan." Terdengar suara yang sangat kunantikan untuk kudengar.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Khawatirku.

"Luhannie, sudah berapa kali ku bilang tak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain, coba khawatirkan keadaanmu sendiri dulu."

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun-ah, aku tid –."

"Ohh, sungguh mengharukan sekali. Pertemuan dua saudara ini, hik.. hiks .. hahahahah." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bertingkah seperti orang gila, apa dia memang sudah gila?

"_Hey BITCH, SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH, SHIT_." Serapahku untuk Chanyeol.

BUGGGG

Satu bogem mentah dari Chanyeol mengenai pipi kiriku telak, aku bisa merasaan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir deras dari hidungku. Sesuatu yang hangat itu menetes mengenai seragam sekolahku yang sudah kusut dan sangat kotor disana sini, itu darah.

"Hei Bajingan, hentikan ... HENTIKANNNNN." Teriak Baekhyun berontak dari tempatnya diikat. Kulihat muka Chanyeol memerah seperti menahan amarahnya, dia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Brengsek, jangan dekati sepupuku, menjauh dari dia BAJINGAANN." Teriakku meronta, namun Chanyeol tetap mendekati sepupuku.

PLAKKK PLAKKK PLAAKKKK BUGGGG BUGGGGG

"Hentikannn.. kumohon hentikann,, hiks .. hiks.. jebbal... hiks." Aku terisak, terasa begitu sakit dihatiku. Melihat sepupuku dipukuli seperti itu.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau berhenti, Bajingan? Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja, Eoh? BUNUH AKUUU ... " aku tau Baekhyun mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bicara seperti itu, wajah cantiknya sekarang banyak tanda biru dan darah dimana-mana.

"Baekhyun-ah, jebbal jangan bicara seperti itu, Jebballyeo... hiks."

"Luhannie, kalau memang aku mati bisa membuat kita bisa lepas dari sini, aku rela."

"TIDAKKK, sudah jangan bicara tetang kematian."

PROKKK PRROKKK PRROKKK

Sehun bertepuk tangan, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku, bukan, bukan hanya aku yang menatapnya heran. Apa yang lucu dengan ini semua? Dasar sakit jiwa.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kau terlihat begitu lemah, ada apa, Hmm?." Sehun menangkup kedua pipiku, mau tidak mau mata kami saling menatap. Terlihat ada yang aneh ditatapannya padaku, aku membulatkan mataku. Aku melihat ada semburat air mata keluar dari matanya. Ada apa dengan dia?

"Sehunie, K-kau Kenap–?."

GREBBBB

Sehun langsung memelukku, dia memelukku erat. Terasa hangat seperti biasanya dia memeluk tubuhku. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leherku, aku merasakan sesuatu yag basah dan hangat mengalir dileherku, dia menangis.

"Mianhae ... " Bisik Sehun, aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, namun agak samar.

"Hey, hey, hey kau kenapa memeluk bocah tengik itu, Sehun-ah?." Protes Chanyeol, ketika melihat Sehun yang masih saja memelukku.

"Chagiya, Mianhae ... " Lagi-lagi sehun berbisik, kali ini aku mendengarnya sangat jelas. Aku berani bertaruh Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya.

"Chagi, kau kenapa?." Tanyaku yang juga berbisik, jarak antara mulutku dan telinga sehun sangat dekat. Aku merasakan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dileherku.

"Jeongmal Mianhae ... " lagi-lagi Sehun berbisik meminta maaf padaku, sesak sekali terasa didadaku melihat perilaku dia seperti ini, terlebih lagi dia memelukku sambil menangis. Aku merasakan tubuhnya terguncang, isakannya pun terdengar.

"Hey Sehun-ah, kau menangis? Hhahaha dasar Cengeng. Aku tau kau masih belum rela kalau kekasihmu akan mati ditanganmu, kan? Sudahlah relakan saja." Seru Chanyeol pedas, dia melihat kalau Sehun terisak.

"Banyak omong kau, aku tau Sehun orang baik tidak seperti kau, Orang gila."

"Heh Jalang, kau yang seharusnya diam, kau juga akan mati Sayang."

"Cuihh, apa kau bilang? Sayang? Menjijikan sekali aku mendengarnya." Sembur Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

BUGGGGGG

"Coba kau bilang sekali lagi, _Bitch_? Menjijikkan? Kau yang lebih menjijikan dari kotoranku." Satu Bogem mentah mendarat lagi dipipi Baekhyun.

"PARK CHANYEOLLL ... kalau kau memukul sepupuku lagi, detik ini juga kau yang akan ku buat mati." Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semuannya, ingin rasanya aku membuat si biadap itu mati sekarang juga. Namun, aku masih belum tega membuatnya mati dihadapan Baekhyun. Aku juga tidak mau kalau Bekhyun tau aku punya kekuatan aneh.

"HAHAHAHAHA ... " Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol tertawa, suara tawanya pun memenuhi ruangan berdebu ini. "Bukan aku yang akan mati tapi kalian berdua."

"KAU, PARK CHANYEOL MAT –."

"Hentikan Chagi, Jebbal." Kata-kataku terputus mendengar Sehun berbicara, aku makin penasaran dengan dia? Apa dia tidak ingin aku membunuh Chanyeol?. Dia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipiku. Wajahnya mendekat kewajahku.

Jantungku bergemuruh, nafasku memburu, mungkin Sehun bisa merasakannya. Matanya sangat dekat denganku. Hangat, terasa hangat dan Basah. Iya, hangat dan basah kurasakan kini dibibirku. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku merasakan setiap lumatan hangat yang diberikan Sehun padaku, aku pun mulai membalas lumatannya, dia memaksa mulutku terbuka, lidahnya kini bermain-main didalam rongga mulutku. Lidah kami saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Kami berdua seakan terbuai dengan dunia kami, aku sangat merindukan kecupan-kecupan hangat dari Namja aneh ini. Aku masih saja tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Dia pun perlahan melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku melihat bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari kedua matanya membasahi wajahnya.

"Mianhae ... "

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa Chagi? Jelaskan ada apa ini semua?."

PLAKKKKK PLAKKKKK

Sehun menamparku bolak-balik, aku membulatkan mataku sempurna, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sehun yang sangat aneh.

"Dasar Gila, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Sehun, HAHHH ?." Teriak Baekhyun, aku yakin dia sama sepertiku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, _Bitch._" Tohok Chanyeol

"Kau yang seharusnya tutup mulut, _Bastard._ Cuihh." Sungut Baekhyun sambil meludah kearah Chanyeol, dan lagi Chanyeol menampar pipi Baekhyun.

"Seperti yang kukatakan pada kalian berdua, aku ingin membunuh kalian." Tukas Sehun dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau itu alasanmu, tapi bisakah kau buat sepupuku tetap hidup? Biar aku saja yang kau bunuh jangan sepupuku." Mohonku pada kekasih yang teramat kucintai itu yang kini ingin membunuhku, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Baiklah permohonanmu diterima."

"Tidak, bunuh aku juga. Kau bilang ingin membunuh kami berdua, kan? Yasudah, kau bunuh aku juga." Pinta Baekhyun pada Sehun, terdengar Chanyeol tertawa senang. Seolah-olah dia sedang melihat pertunjukkan komedi didepan matanya.

"Jangan konyol Baekhyun-ah, Ak –."

"Kau yang jangan konyol Luhannie, aku tidak mau dan aku tidak bisa melihat sepupu yang kusayangi mati didepan mataku. Kalau memang takdir tuhan ingin kita mati bersama, ayo kita lakukan, Luhannie."

"Baiklah, kalian berdua akan ku bunuh. Kalian berdua siapkan pistol kalian arahkan kedepan kepala mereka berdua." Suruh Sehun pada dua anak buah chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat kami.

Dua anak buah chanyeol itu mengeluarkan pistol mereka masing-masing, mereka mengecek pistol lalu mereka mengarahkan tepat didepan wajahku dan wajah sepupuku Baekhyun.

"Ada pesan terakhir sebelum kalian benar-benar mati?." Ucap Chanyeol girang, dia memang sakit jiwa kurasa.

"Aku membencimu, Chanyeol-ah, KITA PUTUSSS .. PUTUSSSS, PUAS KAU. Jika aku bertemu tuhan, aku akan meminta padanya untuk mencabut nyawamu." Seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa keras.

"Sehun-ah, sampai detik ini aku masih mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu. Sama seperti pertama kali rasa ini muncul dihatiku, sebuah rasa yang tulus dari hatiku yangterdalam untukmu, Kekasihku. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku yang tak istimewa ini, terima kasih sudah membuatku tertawa selama ini, terima kasih sudah berada disisiku selama ini, terima kasih atas segalanya ... I love You, Oh Sehun."

"Tembak sekarang." Perintah Sehun

Dua anak buah Chanyeol itu menarik tuas Pistol yang mereka pegang, Aku memejamkan keda mataku. Aku sekarang sudah siap, malaikat kematian akan menjemputku kembali kepangkuan tuhan. Selamat tinggal Kekasihku tercinta, Oh Sehun.

DOOOORRR ...

DOOORRRR ...

**- TO BE CONTINUED / END ? –**

**HAHAHAHAAH ...**

**HAI,, author gak jelas balik lagi,, Hadhi ESP ^^**

**Maaf ya Chapter ini Lama, hehheheeh**

**Soalnya akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama kuliah ...**

**Ini TBC atau END aja nih ?**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca ...**

**Makasih yang udah ngasih saran ...**

**Makasihh.. makasihh .. makasihh yang udah Komen,,,**

**Soalnya yang saya tunggu-tunggu itu komenan dari kalian semua Readers.. hehee**

**Buat SILENT READER... MATILAH KAU DARI MUKA BUMI INI ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME**

**[ CHAPTER 6 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : HUNHAN**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter ...**

**GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE, BOY LOVE, YAOI**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

.

.

.

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

.

.

.

**^^ SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUA ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sehun-ah, sampai detik ini aku masih mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu. Sama seperti pertama kali rasa ini muncul dihatiku, sebuah rasa yang tulus dari hatiku yangterdalam untukmu, Kekasihku. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku yang tak istimewa ini, terima kasih sudah membuatku tertawa selama ini, terima kasih sudah berada disisiku selama ini, terima kasih atas segalanya ... I love You, Oh Sehun."_

"_Tembak sekarang." Perintah Sehun_

_ Dua anak buah Chanyeol itu menarik tuas Pistol yang mereka pegang, Aku memejamkan keda mataku. Aku sekarang sudah siap, malaikat kematian akan menjemputku kembali kepangkuan tuhan. Selamat tinggal Kekasihku tercinta, Oh Sehun._

_DOOOORRR ..._

_DOOORRRR ..._

***** WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME [Chapter 6] *****

Aku memejamkan erat kedua mataku, bohong kalau aku tidak takut mati walaupun aku sering membuat orang mati hanya dengan mengucapkan "_Matilah Kau"_. Mungkin inilah akhir hidupku, akhir dimana semuanya harus berakhir. Begitu juga degan cintaku, rasa itu harus berakhir. Ya, memang harus berakhir tanpa ku akhiri.

Lama sudah kupejamkan mataku, apa aku sudah berada disurga? Apa aku sudah berada ditengah pangkuan tuhan? Jika iya, aku senang sekali karena tuhan tidak marah padaku. Aku kira tuhan marah padaku karena aku sudah menghilangkan banyak nyawa makhluk ciptaannya.

"YAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Terdengar suara yang sangat kuhapal, suara yang sangat kubenci, suara yang seharusnya kubuat mati dari dulu. Nanti dulu, kenapa disurga ada suara dia? Apa dia juga mati sepertiku? Apa sehun juga menembaknya?.

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU BUAT MEREKA MATI? HAH?."

Mati? Bukankah aku sudah mati? Kenapa suara itu menyebutkan mati? Apa aku belum mati? Apa aku masih berada didunia ini?. Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, agak berkunang-kunang saat ku buka mataku. Mungkin efek dari terlalu kerasnya aku memejamkan mataku.

"Sehun-ah ... " Itu kata yang pertama kali kuucapkan saat ku buka mataku ada sosok yang kucintai berdiri menatap tajam kearahku, Sehun.

"Luhannie ... " bukan, itu bukan Sehun yang memanggilku. Tapi sepupu Baekhyun, aku pun langsung menengok kearah Baekhyun yang masih terikat disana.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja.. kau sendiri?."

Aku tersenyum lega, sepupu yang kusayangi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya dia masih hidup, aku masih bisa melihat senyum berkembang diwajahnya yang cantik. Walaupun wajah cantiknya dipenuhi dengan luka lebam disana-sini akibat pukulan-pukulan dari manusia gila, Chanyeol.

"Aku baik juga, Baekhyun-ah."

"Bodoh, kenapa kalian tidak menembak mereka berdua, HAH?!." Teriak Chanyeol pada kedua anak buahnya

"Maaf tuan." Seru salah seorang dari mereka.

PLAKKKKK

"Maaf katamu?." Chanyeol menampar Anak buahnya yang berbicara tadi, "Apa kalian tidak mendengar perintah dari Sehun untuk menembak dua bajingan itu, Hah?."

"Maaf tuan, kami mendengarnya." Kini anak buah Chanyeol satunya yang berbicara.

PLAKKKK

"Terus kenapa tidak kalian tembak, bodoh?." Semua anak buah Chanyeol kena Tamparan Chanyeol.

"Heh bajingan, itu muka orang bukan tembok. Main tampar seenaknya." Baekhyun angkat bicara

Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara yang sudah mengejeknya, "Heh Tengik, kau diam saja, sudah mau mati masih saja banyak omong, Cuih."

"Bajingan, tidak usah meludahi kujuga, _Bitch_."

"Hhahaha, kau memang pantas untuk diludahi, _Bastard_."

"Brengsek, semoga kau masuk neraka." Serapahku, aku muak melihat orang gila terus-terusan menyakiti sepupuhku. Andai saja aku tidak diikat seprti sekarang aku sudah habisi dia dengan tanganku sendiri.

BUGGGG

"Awwww." Pekikku tertahan, Chanyeol melemparku dengan sebuah botol kaca tepat didadaku. Seperti ada yang retak disana, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sakit sampai keubun-ubun kepalaku.

"Luhannie ... " teriak Baekhyun, "TOLOL, Park Chanyeol tolol, apa yang kau lakukan, Hah? Berengsek Kau."

"Aku tidak tolol, aku pintar. Aku hanya ingin dia tutup mulut saja, hahaha." Tawa Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chagi?." Bisa kurasakan suara dan sentuhan itu, sangat menenangkan diriku saat ini. Apa ini hanya permainan dari Sehun lagi? Yang hanya pura-pura baik padaku lalu menyiksaku sesudahnya. Aku tak boleh jatuh lagi kedalam perangkapnya. Kutatap mata itu lekat-lekat, aku bisa mendapatkannya. Sebuah ketulusan disana, benarkah itu?.

"Tidak, tapi agak sakit." Tukasku sedikit meringis karena dadaku terasa nyeri akibat lemparan botol kaca itu.

"Apa sakitnya disini, Chagi?." Sehun menyentuh lalu mengelus tepat didadaku yang sakit.

"Sehun-ah ... " Aku membulatkan mataku, oh, jangan lagi Sehun, jangan kau buat aku kembali luluh. Kumohon jangan.

"Apa sakitnya disini, Chagi?." Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya kembali padaku.

"Sehun-ah, aku mohon jangan ... " Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dihadapannya, aku menggigit kuat bibir bawahku menahan agar air mata itu tak keluar kembali.

"Kenapa Chagi? Apa kau tak percaya padaku?."

"Bagaimana dia bisa percaya padamu Sehun-ah, kalau kau seperti sebuah angis dimana sejenak kau begitu lembut menyejukkan namun kemudian kau bagai badai yang tak terkendali." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan pada Sehun kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Apa kau tak percaya padaku?." Ada bulir airmata jatuh dipipi tirus milik sehun

"Mianhae ... hiks ..." hancur sudah pertahananku, saat ku melihat orang yang kucintai meneteskan airmata dihadapanku rasanya begitu sesak dan menyakitkan didadaku, bahkan sakitnya melebihi hantaman Botol kaca didadaku tadi.

GREBBBBB

Sehun memeluk tubuhku, "Tidak, bukan kamu tapi aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Maafkan aku, Chagi ... Maafkan aku."

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya didada bidang sehun, aku sudah tak tau lagi harus apa, aku tak tau lagi harus percaya siapa, aku sudah tak bisa lagi membedakan yang mana kebenaran dan yang mana kepalsuan.

Sehun mempererat pelukannya padaku, "Maafkan aku ... Apa kau tak percaya padaku?."

Aku hanya bisa diam walaupun airmataku masih saja mengalir dimataku, kenapa Sehun menanyakan hal yang sama padaku berulang kali? Ada apa sebenarnya?. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepalaku didadanya, aku rasa dia bisa merasakannya. Karena, aku bisa merasakan dia membelai lembut rambutku.

"Terima kasih, Chagi."

"Sehun-ah ... " aku tidak percaya, apa yang sedang dia lakukan?. Dia melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tanganku, terasa begitu kebas kedua tanganku. Kulihat guratan warna merah mengelilingi pergelangan tanganku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluk erat tubuh yang aku rindukan itu. Menyalurkan betapa bahagianya diriku saat ini. Walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini padaku dan juga Sepupuku, Baekhyun. Tapi yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah aku ingin memeluknya, memeluk orang yang sangat kucintai dihadapanku ini, Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau gila? Kenapa kau melepaskan si Brengsek itu?." Teriak Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini.

Sehun melepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik menghadap kearah Chanyeol, saat itu aku langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun dan melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat kuat tangannya. Kami langsung berpelukan saat aku sudah melepaskan ikatan sialan itu.

"BAJINGANNNN ... KENAPA KAU LEPASKAN DIA?! TOLOLLL .. "Teriak Chanyeol Frustasi melihat apa yang kulakukan, Aku dan Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli dan langsung ku tarik Baekhyun mengikutiku bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sehun.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Hah?!."

"Memangnya aku harus apa, Park Chanyeol?."

"Y-ya, kenapa kau melepaskan mereka? Kenapa bukannya kau bunuh saja mereka? Apa kau sudah gila, Sehun-ah?."

"Sepertinya kau harus meralat ucapanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Bukan aku yang gila tapi kau. Dari awal memang kau yang menginginkan semua ini terjadi kan." Jelas Sehun

"Tapi kau juga tak menolak ajakankukan, Sehun-ah?."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak jika ada dua pistol yang siap meledakkan Kepalaku? Dasar gila kau, Chanyeol-ah."

"Kenapa?." Tanya Baekhyun penasaran, dia berjalan maju mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tempat sehun berdiri. Aku pun mengikutinya.

"Kenapa? Hahahahaha, semua ini karena dia." Tunjuk Chanyeol tepat kearahku, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"Aku? Kenapa denganku?." Tanyaku bingung, karena selama ini aku jarang sekali membuat masalah dengan Chanyeol, yang aku ingat aku selalu dipukuli olehnya.

"Jangan sok polos kau, aku masih ingat bagaimana wajahmu tertawa senang begitu sudah membunuh _Hyung_-ku, kakak kandungku." Kulihat Chanyeol meneteskan airmata, dia menangis.

"M-membunuh _Hyung_-mu? B-bagaimana bisa?." Itu Baekhyun, ya, Baekhyun yang bertanya. Suaranya bergetar, dia seperti menahan tangis.

"Kris _Hyung_ ... "

DEG~

Aku membulatkan mataku sempurna, seperti ada batu besar menimpa kepalaku, saat ku dengar nama itu. Sebuah nama yang dulu pernah kuhilangkan nyawanya. Aku tidak percaya dan masih belum percaya kalau orang yang kubunuh itu, Kakak kandung Chanyeol.

***** FLASHBACK ON *****

"_**Park Yifan Kris."**_

_**Namja jangkung bersuara Bass itu menghentikan pukulannya padaku saat aku menyebutkan namanya. "Mau apalagi, hah? Jangan banyak bicara kau, beraninya menyebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu. Sekarang terimalah kematianmu."**_

"_**Matilah kau." Seru ku pasti.**_

_**Mata Kris melotot lebar, seakan akan mata itu ingin loncat dari tempatnya. Dia terhuyun mundur kebelakang, tubuhnya tersungkur ketanah, dia berguling guling kesana kemari. Tangannya memegangi lehernya. Terlihat urat-urat besar bermunculan dilehernya, napasnya terputus-putus. Tubuhnya sekarang kejang-kejang tak karuan, dan Mati.**_

"_**Bukan aku yang mati hari ini Park Yifan Kris, tapi kau yang mati hari ini. Hahaha." Tawaku membahana. Aku cukup senang Namja Brengsek itu Mati dihadapanku.**_

***** FLASHBACK OFF *****

"D-dia, K-kakakmu?." Susah payah aku mengeluarkan suara, seperti ada batu yang mengganjal ditenggorokanku.

Chanyeol langsung melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya kearahku. "Hahaha, buat apa aku menculikmu dan sepupumu itu jika tak ada alasannya, _Stupid_."

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tau, Maafkan ak–."

"Dan kau mau tau kenapa aku menjadikanmu kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?." Tanya Chanyeol yang kinimenatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?."

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Agar pembalasan dendamku tercapai."

"Jadi bukan karena kau mencintaiku?."

"Hahaha, mencintaimu? Dalam mimpimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Aku langsung memeluk erat Sepupuku itu, aku tau Baekhyun saat ini membutuhkan sebuah sandaran. Aku bisa merasakan sakit yang saat ini Baekhyun rasakan.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah ... " Seruku, aku merasa begitu bersalah pada Sepupuku itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanku, "Ini bukan salahmu, Luhannie. Ini hanya kebodohanku saja."

"Tidak, ini tetap salahku. Jika saja aku tidak bertemu Kris, Jika saja aku tak membunuh Kris, kau tak akan tersakiti begini Baekhyun-ah."

"Tidak ini bukan salahmu, Luhannie. Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini.'

"Ahh banyak omong kalian." Chanyeol mengarahkan Pistol tepat kearahku. Entah sejak kapan pistol itu ada ditangannya.

"Hentikan Chanyeol-ah, jangan bertindak bodoh polisi akan datang kemari." Cegah Sehun

"Hahaha, kau pintar juga Sehun-ah, sudah memanggil Polisi untuk datang kemari. Aku melupakan orang yang licik sepertimu. Tapi sebelum mereka datang dan menangkapku, kalian sudah mati ditanganku. Hahahaha."

"Chanyeol-ah, Hentikan kubilang."

"Terlambat, Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya, Hahaha."

BRAKKKKKK

Pintu gudang terbuka begitu saja, ada yang mendobrak dari luar. Terlihat banyak pasukan dari kepolisian masuk kedalam gudang itu.

"Berhenti ditempat, kami polisi, Angkat tangan kalian."

Kedua anak buah Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangan mereka, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dia masih saja mengarahkan Pistol yang dia pegang kearahku.

"Turunkan senjatamu." Teriak seorang komandan kepada Chanyeol, "Cepat!."

Chanyeol pun perlahan menurunkan pistol yang dia pegang dan menjatuhkannya ketanah.

"Borgol mereka." Perintah komandan itu, beberapa anak buahnya bergegas kearah Chanyeol dan kedua anak buahnya meringkus dan memborgol mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami, saya Kim Junmyeon." Seru Komandan tadi yang sekarang sudah berada didepan kami. Menjulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Oh Sehun, terimakasih pak polisi." Tukas Sehun menjabat tangan Komandan polisi itu.

"Sama-sama." Komandan polisi itu berbalik, "Cepat bawa mereka."

"Lepaskan aku, bukan aku yang salah tapi berengsek itu yang salah." Berontak Chanyeol.

"Diam kau, nanti saja kau jeLaskan dikantor polisi." Tegas salah satu Polisi yang meringkusnya.

"Nanti setelah aku melakukan ini."

Naas, Pistol yang tadi dijatuhkan Chanyeol dengan sigap ia ambil kembali, dan langsung menarik tuas pistol tersebut.

"ANDWEEEEE ... "

DOOORRRRR

Aku membulatkan mataku, terasa begitu panas dan menyakitkan didadaku. Sakit yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Kulihat dadaku yang kupegang, banyak darah mengalir disana. Timah panas itu berhasil menembus jantungku, aku tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhku. Terasa amat berat, tubuhku jatuh begitu saja, terkulai lemas ditanah.

"Akhirnya." Seringai Chanyeol saat dia telah melepaskan peluru tepat didadaku.

"Luhannie ... Andweee ... Jebbal ... Bertahanlah Luhannie ... Bertahanlah .. Hikss." Terdengar samar suara Baekhyun.

"Chagi, Andweee ... bertahanlah ... bertahanlah ... " sehun pun langsung menopang kepalaku dipangkuannya, dia menggenggam erat jemariku yang mulai mendingin. Airmatanya mengalir dipipinya, jatuh diwajahku.

"PANGGIL AMBULAN... CEPATTTTT ... " Teriak komandan polisi itu, Kim Junmyeon. Kepada anak buahnya.

"Jangan.. uhukk .. K-khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, Luhannie, kau tertembak apa itu yang disebut baik-baik saja? Bodoh." Pekik Baekhyun Khawatir.

"Hahhaa.. Uhuk.. uhuk.. " Darah segar terus keluar dari mulutku, "Mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku bertemu tuhan, Baekhyun-ah."

"Andwe, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, kau bisa hidup ... kamu masih bisa hidup ... hiks."

"Hahha ... aku selalu menantikan saat dimana kita bisa tertawa bersama, saat kita .. Uhukk uhukk ... menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi itu–."

"Sssstt ... itu semua akan terwujud, asal kau bertahan Chagi, Jebbal bertahanlah untukku." Kulihat sehun orang yang kucintai begitu terisak dalam tangisnya

Aku tersenyum walau begitu sulit untuk kulakukan, "Tapi kamu harus tetap hidup buat aku."

Mataku begitu berat untuk terus kubuka, badanku aku sudah tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Aku merasa dingin isekujur tubuhku, mungkin ini saatnya aku pergi, mungkin ini waktunya Tuhan memanggilku kembali. Kembali dalam pangkuannya. Tuhan, hambamu ini datang.

"Baekhyun-ah ... Sehun-ah ... S-saranghae ... "

"ADWEEEEE ... Hiks ... Luhannie ... ANDWEEEE... "

"Chagiya ... Chagi .. bangun Chagi ... bangun ... ini nggak lucu, ayo bangun Chagi bangun ... jangan tidur .. buka matamu .. buka Chagiya ... ANDWEEEEE ... "

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAHAHAHAAH ...**

**HAI,, author gak jelas balik lagi,, Hadhi ESP ^^**

**Maaf ya Chapter ini Lama, hehhehee**

**Baru bisa ngelanjutin lagi .. hehehee**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca ...**

**Makasih yang selalu ngikutin kisah ini ...**

**Makasih yang udah ngasih saran ...**

**Makasihh.. makasihh .. makasihh yang udah Komen,,,**

**Soalnya yang saya tunggu-tunggu itu komenan dari kalian semua Readers.. hehee**


	7. Chapter 7

**WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME**

**[ CHAPTER 7 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : HUNHAN & CHANBAEK**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter ...**

**GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE, BOY LOVE, YAOI**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

.

.

.

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

.

.

.

**^^ SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUA ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mataku begitu berat untuk terus kubuka, badanku aku sudah tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Aku merasa dingin isekujur tubuhku, mungkin ini saatnya aku pergi, mungkin ini waktunya Tuhan memanggilku kembali. Kembali dalam pangkuannya. Tuhan, hambamu ini datang._

"_Baekhyun-ah ... Sehun-ah ... S-saranghae ... "_

"_ADWEEEEE ... Hiks ... Luhannie ... ANDWEEEE... "_

"_Chagiya ... Chagi .. bangun Chagi ... bangun ... ini nggak lucu, ayo bangun Chagi bangun ... jangan tidur .. buka matamu .. buka Chagiya ... ANDWEEEEE ... "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+ WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME [ Chapter 7 ] +**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah setahun, sejak insiden penembakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepada Luhan yang berhasil menembuk jantung Luhan. Kini Luhan berbaring disebuah Rumah sakit di Seoul, dia masih koma sampai saat ini. Operasi mencangkokan jantung yang dijalani Luhan sebenarnya berjalan dengan lancar, namun mendadak tiba-tiba otaknya mengalami kematian sementara. Mungkin dikarenakan Luhan kehilangan banyak darah jadi suplai darah keotaknya pun ikut berkurang yang mengakibatkan dia koma sampai sekarang.

"Sehun-ah, makan dulu." Ucap Namja imut sambil menyodorkan makanan dihadapan Sehun yang sedaritadi menggenggam tangan Luhan. Itulah yang selama setahun ini dia lakukan. Dan memang hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, Baekhyun-ah."

"Kau selalu saja begitu, ini sudah tiga hari kau menolak makanan yang ingin masuk ketubuhmu, apa kau tidak kasihan pada tubuhmu, Eoh?."

"Aku lebih sayang Luhan-ku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengkel, "Apa kau juga tidak kasihan pada Luhan?."

"Aku mencintainya."

"Jika kau mencintainya, cintailah dirimu dulu. Apa kau mau jika Luhan sadar nanti dia melihatmu hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit saja, Hah?."

"Ck, baiklah, baiklah aku makan." Sehun mengambil makanan yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya. Sendok demi sendok makanan berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Nah, seperti itu. Aku yakin Luhan akan senang."

"Apa kabar dengan Chanyeol?."

DEG~

Pertanyaan Sehun sukses menohok ruang dihati Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak meskipun setahun yang lalu dia mengatakan putus pada Raksasa tinggi itu. Namun, hatinya berkata kalau dia tak ingin berpisah dari Chanyeol, dia masih mencintai raksasa itu. Dan selama setahun ini Baekhyun rajin menjenguk Chanyeol di panti Rehabilitas, walaupun terkadang Chanyeol mengusir Baekhyun.

"Dia mulai membaik sekarang, dia akhir-akhir ini menunjukkan kemajuan yang cepat." Jawab Baekhyun antusis walau terdengar ada nada lirih disana.

Sehun menghentikan aktivitas makannya sejenak, "Kau masih mencintainya, Baekhyun-ah?."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, dia mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit-langit kamar rawat Luhan. Dia mengedip cepat kedua matanya, dia merasakan akan ada air mata yang akan jatuh dari matanya. "Masih, dan itu tidak bisa hilang dari hatiku, Sehun-ah."

"Apa selama kau menjenguknya, kalian saling bicara?."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lalu mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun yang melihat itu mengerutkan dahinya, Bingung. "Maksudnya?."

"Dia hanya kadang saja berbicara padaku, itu juga kalau aku tanya dan itu juga hanya dia jawab kalau dia mau saja."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang kini sedang tertidur panjang, "Kau masih beruntung, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan dia juga melihat sepupu tercintanya, Luhan. "Beruntung maksudmu?."

"Beruntung karena masih bisa berbicara dengan orang yang kau cintai, walaupun kau tak banyak bicara padanya setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat kedua matanya yang melihat kearah matamu." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Melihat bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak, melihat bagaimana jika dia tersenyum padamu, melihat bagaimana dia memainkan jemari-jemarinya diepanmu. Berbeda denganku."

Baekhyun tau apa yang dimaksud Sehun, sangat tau. "Tidak, keadaan kita sama."

"Sama bagaimana? Kau lihat Luhan sekarang, ini sudah setahun Baekhyun-ah. Dia hanya berbaring disana, aku tak bisa lagi melihat senyumannya, tawanya bahkan tak adalagi suara dari mulutnya. Apa itu bisa disebut sama?."

"Iya bisa, apa aku terlihat bahagia sekarang Sehun-ah? Meskipun setahun aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya namun dia seperti orang asing bagiku. Bukan, tapi aku yang seperti orang asing baginya." Ada bulir air mata mengalir dipipi Baekhyun, "Hanya aku, ya hanya aku saja yang tetap mencintainya. Dia tidak."

"Aku yakin dia juga akan mencintaimu suatu hari nanti, percayalah."

"Aku selalu berharap seperti itu."

"Menunggu memang membosankan, namun menunggu sesuatu yang kita yakini itu memang membutuhkan kesabaran besar yang pada akhirnya akan indah. Itu yang selalu aku yakini."

"Semoga Luhan tau betapa besarnya usahamu padanya."

"Kuharap Chanyeol juga tau usahamu padanya selama ini."

"Semoga."

**+ WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME +**

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, ayo keluar." Ucap seorang sipir pada seorang Namja yang sedang duduk disudut ruangan memeluk kedua lututnya dan menelenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Siapa?."

"Keluar saja dulu."

Namja itu mengikuti perintah sipir itu dan berjalan mengikuti dari belakang yang membawanya kesebuah ruangan, dimana hanya ada satu meja dan dua bangku disana. Ada seorang Namja cantik yang duduk disana.

"Hai." Sapanya sambil melambaikan

"Kau lagi. Apa kau tak pernah bosan datang kemari, Eoh?."

"Duduklah dulu, Chanyeol-ah." Seru Namja Cantik itu, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun duduk dibangku yang kosong dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, "Mau apa lagi?."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan barang bawaannya dan menaruhnya diatas meja, "Aku membawa makanan kesukaanmu, _Samgyupsal_. Kau suka daging kan."

"Cih, bawa saja kembali makananmu itu. Aku tidak butuh makananmu."

"Nih, kau harus makan." Baekhyun menyumpit dan menyodorkan daging panggang itu kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau ini batu sekali, aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Chanyeol melengos.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol, "Kau yang batu, Chanyeol-ah. Buka mulutmu."

"Isshh, kau ini sangat-Hmmpp." Baekhyun langsung menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan daging panggang yang dia bawa.

"Bagaimana enakkan? Pasti enak, karena aku membuatnya khusus untukmu." Baekhyun memasukkan lagi daging panggang itu kemulut Chanyeol, padahal si punya mulut masih mengunyah.

"YAA! Bisakah kau masukkan satu-satu, kau mau membuatku mati tersedak, Hah?."

Baekhyun terkikik, "Maaf, habis kau lambat sekali mengunyahnya. Aku jadi tak sabar."

"Ishh, aku sedang merasakan makananmu, bodoh. Karena makananmu– Ahh, sini aku bisa makan sendiri." Chanyeol merebut tempat makanan yang berisi daging panggang dan melahapnya seperti orang kelaparan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG~

Perkataan Baekhyun tadi langsung membekukan gerakan makan Chanyeol seketika, baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang menatap diam makanan yang tadi dia makan.

"Jangan mencintaiku."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Pilih orang yang baik untukmu, yang bisa menjagamu bukan aku."

"Tapi kau yang hatiku pilih, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku bukan pilihan, Baekhyun-ah."

"Kau yang terakhir yang bisa kupilih."

"Tapi .. "

GREBBB

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat, dia tidak menghiraukan kalau daging panggang yang dipegang Chanyeol jatuh berserakan dilantai, Chanyeol hanya diam saat Baekhyun memeluknya seperti itu. Namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri ada sudut diruang hatinya yang terasa nyaman saat dipeluk Namja cantik itu.

"Baerilah aku kesempatan, kita bisa mulai lagi dari awal."

Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun, lalu perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun dikecupnya kening Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau harapkan padaku?."

Baekhyun masih dalam keterkejutannya, dia masih tidak percaya Chanyeol mengecup keningnya. Setelah sekian lama dia berjuang, apa ini jawaban dari sebua kesabaran yang ia jalani?

"Baekhyun-ah ... kau kenapa?."

"Eoh, T-tidak ... tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau menciumku tadi?." Tanya Baekhyun penasaran dengan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya tadi.

CHU~

Chanyeol mengecup ulang kening Baekhyun, "Hmmm, aku hanya rindu pada kening itu. Aku rindu suara itu, aku rindu mata itu, aku rindu kegigihan itu, aku rindu kesabaran itu, aku rindu senyuman itu, aku rindu tawa itu, aku rindu padamu Byun Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol-ah ... kau .. "

"Maaf, Maafkan aku jika selama ini hanya luka yang kuberikan padamu, hanya goresan perih yang selalu kuukir dihatimu. Jadi, aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untukmu, jangan mencintai orang seperti diriku." Ada bulir air mata jatuh dipipi chanyeol, dia menangis.

Baekhyun menulukan tangannya menghapus jejak air mata Chanyeol dengan kedua ibu jarinya, "Walau kau terus menyakiti aku selama ini, manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan dan mereka berhak memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya dan kau tetap yang terindah untukku."

"Baekhyun-ah .. "

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih, kali ini dia yang mengeluarkan air mata. "Tak peduli seberapa dalam luka yang kurasa, tak peduli seberapa perih yang kuterima, aku tetap dan akan terus mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

GREBBB

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat seakan dia tak ingin melepaskan kembali Namja cantik yang pernah dia miliki itu, "Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak pernah salah Chanyeol-ah."

"Terima kasih, sudah mencintaiku sampai saat ini."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap mata itu dalam dan baekhyun mendapatkannya, mendapatkan sebuah kesungguhan disana. "Jadi, apa kau mau kita mulai dari awal kembali?."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan rapi miliknya, "Tapi kau harus menunggu enam bulan lagi untuk itu. Apa kau sanggup?."

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat, "Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap menunggumu. Apa kau lupa, satu tahun ini aku selalu menunggumu, Raksasa."

"Hehehe, Aku mencintaimu."

"Nado."

**+ WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME +**

Sehun berlari kecencang yang ia mampu menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit, dia mendapatkan kabar dari orang tua Luhan jika Luhan saat ini sudah siuman. Ini adalah berita yang sangat dinantikan semua orang yang menyayangi dan mencintai Luhan setahun belakangan. Sempat mereka putus asa, bahkan tak mau mempercayai apa itu keajaiban. Namun, setelah Luhan sadar seperti ini, ternyata memang keajaiban itu ada. Sehun akhirnya tiba didepan Kamar dimana Luhan dirawat selama setahun ini, disana terlihat kedua orang tua Luhan dan juga sepupunya, Baekhyun.

"Coba katakan padaku apa Luhan benar-benar sudah siuman?." Sehun mengguncang guncangkan bahu Baekhyun."

"YA! Hentikan Sehun-ah, iya .. iya .. dia sudah bangun. Kau senang, eoh?."

"Sangat .. KYAAAAAAAAA ... " teriak Sehun keras

PLETAKKK

Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun keras, "Hey Albino, tidak usah sampai teriak begitu. Kau bisa mengganggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa Luhan didalam."

"Hhehehe, Maaf. Aku terlalu senang, Baekhyun-ah." Kekeh Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul Baekhyun tadi.

Tak berapa lama dokter pun keluar dari dalam kamar rawat Luhan sambil tersenyum pada semua orang yang telah menantinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?." Tanya Ny. Xi penasaran

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Luhan baik-baik saja, keluarganya boleh melihat dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Saya permisi dulu."

Setelah dokter itu berlalu, semua orang yang sudah lama menanti saat ini masuk dengan tidak sabarnya. Wajar saja, mereka sudah sangat lama menanti. Selama setahun menanti Luhan mereka sadar dari koma panjang yang dia alami. Sehun pun ikut masuk. Terlihat Namja cantik dan masih Cantik seperti setahun yang lalu, dia sedang duduk memainkan boneka rusa yang Sehun ingat itu adalah pemberiannya beberapa bulan yang lalu yang sengaja dia taruh dimeja dikamar rawat Luhan.

"Luhannie." Seru Nyonya Xi memanggil anaknya, yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"Eomma." Nyonya Xi langsung memeluk anaknya itu, tangisnya pun pecah. Dia memang sudah sangat merindukan anaknya itu. "sudahlah, Jangan menangis Eomma."

"Eomma merindukanmu."

"Aku juga. Apa Appa tidak merindukanku?." Tanya Luhan pada Pria paruh baya yang berdiri disamping Nyonya Xi.

Tuan Xi langsung memeluk anaknya itu, "Bocah nakal, tentu saja Appa merindukanmu, kau lama sekali perginya."

"Kau tidak melupakanku kan Luhannie?." Tukas Baekhyun, memecahkan kemesraan orang tua dan anaknya itu. Luhan melepaskan pelukan kedua orang tuanya..

"Eomma dan Appa keluar dulu ya, ingin bertemu dokter yang merawatmu." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, Nyonya dan Tuan Xi pun keluar kamar.

"Tentu saja tidak sepupuku, Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun langsung berjalan dan memeluk sepupu yang dia rindukan itu.

"Kau jahat, lama sekali kau tertidur. Sebegitu menyeyangkankah tidur untukmu, Luhannie?." Baekhyun pura-pura ngambek

"Hhahaha, aku juga tidak tau bisa selama itu aku Koma." Luhan tertawa renyah pandangannya langsung terpaku melihat sosok berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun. "Dia siapa?."

DEG~

Semua orang diruangan itu terpaku dengan perkataan Luhan, mereka merasa aneh. Bukan hanya keluarga Luhan yang merasa terkejut namun Sehun juga. Kenapa Luhan bertanya seperti itu?

"Dia Sehun, Luhannie. Kekasihmu." Jelas Baekhyun mencairkan suasana.

"Sehun? Kekasihku? Jangan bercanda Baekhyun-ah, aku saja tidak mengenalnya bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dia itu kekasihku? Hahahah."

"Luhannie, ada apa denganmu?." Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku? Aku tentu saja baik, Baekhyun-ah."

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?." Kini Sehun yang bertanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun intens dari atas kebawah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mengenalmu, Kau siapa?."

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**HAHAHAHAAH ...**

**HAI,, author gak jelas balik lagi,, Hadhi ESP inmida ^^**

**Maaf ya Chapter ini Lama, hehheheeh**

**Ini aja saya curi curi waktu nulisnya ... heheheheh**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca ...**

**Makasih yang udah ngasih saran ...**

**Makasihh.. makasihh .. makasihh yang udah Komen,,,**

**Soalnya yang saya tunggu-tunggu itu komenan dari kalian semua Readers.. hehee**

**Berminat untuk REVIEW ?**


End file.
